


a heart is a heavy burden

by dryadfiona



Category: Choice of Broadsides
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Mary is not over her.





	a heart is a heavy burden

Mary never did want to fight her, not the least of which was Villenueve's capacity to be ferocious.

After, Bryce is sympathetic--she's unsure if it's because the other woman had always suspected or because of her arm (or lack thereof). The other women, her crew, tend to simply avoid her--they are a disciplined crew, and they never did mutiny as she worried they would, but there isn't protocol for this.

This. The technical term being moping.

She has a  _right_ to mope. Her...lover was not only dead, she'd killed her. She didn't have a choice. It was kill or be killed, and much as she's starting to wish she'd chosen the latter, it was her duty to fight.

Mary had never even been  _good_ at swordfighting, for fuck's sake. It was a textbook weakness, her Achilles' heel, the thing that almost made her fail the lieutenant's exam.

People have wondered why she hasn't married. Her mother keeps trying to convince her that her friend's son is not only  _eligible_ , but  _oh_ so charming, and if it weren't for the age and Mary's father--

It feels even worse now than it did before.

Jones attempts to offer comfort, but her hand brushes Mary's only remaining arm and it reminds her too much of the first night, where they'd finally--

It likely isn't a pass, but Mary shoves it off anyway, citing exhaustion, heading to her quarters. Jones lets her go.

"I'm sorry, Dame Villiers," she calls after her.

Mary doesn't respond.


End file.
